


Dead end

by creative_mind86



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Dream Sequence, Hurt, M/M, loki being crazy, loki messing with thor's mind, thor wants to protect loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_mind86/pseuds/creative_mind86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Is it true then, are you alive?’ Thor asked, but Loki did not answer him. ‘How? I saw you dying in my arms’, Thor continued with a soft voice.<br/>‘Why all these questions? Aren’t you glad I’m still here?’</p><p>This fic is written from Thor’s point of view and starts after the Avengers Age of Ultron when Thor returns to Asgard to find out more about the Infinity Stones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead end

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is not beta read. I’m not native, so the English can be a bit rough here and there, but I hope you still like it!

‘I always knew you would come back’, the golden eyed god said when Thor arrived at his Observatory.

Thor laid his hand on Heimdall’s shoulder. ‘I wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t urgent. Did something out of the ordinary occur while I was gone?’

‘Not to my knowledge, my prince.’ Heimdall turned his gaze to the palace. ‘But of late more things seemed to stay hidden, even for me.’

Thor followed Heimdall’s gaze and his heart was struck with nostalgia. Asgard was and would always be his home, even if it was only him and his father left.

‘He will be waiting for you’, Heimdall said.

When Thor had left the Observatory he raised his hammer in the air and flew over the Rainbow Bridge to the palace.

Thor was first welcomed by Sif, Fandral and Volstagg. One by one they embraced him with big smiles on their faces, telling him how much they missed him and training wasn’t the same without him. They also brought him the news Hogun was doing great after peace at Vanaheim was restored. Thor was glad to hear it. He asked his friends after his father as well, but the only answer he got was that he was waiting for him. It wasn’t the answer Thor wanted to hear.

The last time he and his father spoke he told him he didn’t desire the throne. It hurt Odin, but he was willing to let his son leave. However, Thor would never forsake his duty and held true to his word. He would protect Asgard and the Nine Realms. His breath caught in his throat when he entered the Great Hall. His father was seated on the high throne and Thor felt his gaze upon him when he walked towards him.

‘Welcome, my son’, Odin said.

Thor made a slight bow and looked up. ‘It’s good to be back.’

‘I heard what happened on Midgard. I presume all is well.’

‘Yes, father, the realm is safe. But something came to my knowledge while the Scarlet Witch placed a spell upon me. It’s about the Infinity Stones.’

Odin leaned forward and supported on Gungnir somewhat heavier. ‘The Infinity Stones?’

‘I and the rest of the Avengers had the task to retrieve Loki’s scepter from Hydra. We discovered it held the Mind Stone. Vision is the owner of it now, but…’

‘Vision?’ Odin asked.

‘He is an android. His body was created by the scientist Helen Cho and his mind by Tony Stark. He helped us defeat Ultron. I trust him with it, father. He could even wield Mjolnir.’

‘I hope your decision is wise, my son. But please, continue.’

‘I find it disturbing that we have come across four Infinity Stones in the last few years. First I used the Tesseract to bring Loki home, then the Aether, followed by the Power Stone and now the Mind Stone. It’s not a coincidence. Someone has to be planning all of this and I am here to find out more. Will you help me, father? Even Heimdall expressed his concern.’

Odin sat back. ‘I feel your distress and I will help you. If Asgard and the Nine Realms are in danger it is our duty to provide protection.’

*

Thor couldn’t fall asleep easily that night. The bed felt uncomfortably familiar. He twisted from side to side and ended up staring at the ceiling. His father looked older than the last time he saw him. The loss of Frigga and Loki was undoubtedly a cause of that. He did not dare to ask his father how he felt, but he had not dared to ask that question to himself either. Seeing his little brother die in his arms was a sight that always would be imprinted on his mind. He rather blocked it out than relive that moment again.

Thor ended up asleep after all, but his dream was restless. He was back at the site the Scarlet Witch had showed him in her vision. A dark hall with stout pillars was lightened with candles and torches. There was a feast going on. Beautiful women and men with strange masks on their faces were dancing in clothing, which revealed more than it covered.

‘Is it him? Is that the first son of Odin?’ Thor heard Heimdall’s voice, but he did not approach him.

Thor looked around. He remembered the watcher’s beautiful golden eyes were blinded like a seer. ‘Heimdall, your eyes’, Thor could hear himself say with a startled voice, even though the words did not leave his lips this time.

‘They see everything’, Heimdall answered. ‘They see you leading us to hell. Wake up!’

‘I can still save you’, Thor heard himself say again.

‘We are all dead. Can you not see? You are a Destroyer, Odinson. See where your power leads.’

Heimdall’s voice faded with the last words he spoke and for a moment it seemed as if time stood still. Sound died out and the people stopped moving, except for a tall hooded figure that passed him. Thor followed him with his gaze, but was interrupted when the sound came back and the people were moving again.

Then Thor heard a laughter, one he recognized, sly and vicious. He turned to where the sound came from and saw the hooded figure move between the dancers. Thor wanted to go to him, but two women prevented him from moving further. They laid their hands upon his chest and swayed their hips sensually around him. Thor took no notion of it. He looked over their heads. The hooded figure had disappeared.

The laughter, he heard it again. He tried to pursue his way, but instead he was pushed back to the middle of the room.

‘Brother.’ A shiver went down his spine when a silky voice spoke close to his ear. He clenched his hands into fists.

‘Loki.’ He knew he recognized that laughter. Quickly he turned around, but no one was there.

‘You failed saving me’, Loki said.

Thor tightened his jaw. ‘You know well that was your own doing.’

Loki laughed, but it quickly faded. Thor pulled himself away from the women and looked around the room. The music drummed louder in his ears. He was afraid Loki had disappeared.

‘I never meant for you to die’, Thor said and lowered his eyes.

While he felt a hand caressing his cheek he saw a black cape spinning around his legs. Thor looked up, but saw no one.

‘Stop your tricks, Loki!’

His little brother laughed. Thor walked to the direction of Loki’s voice and pushed the women who hindered him away. The laughing continued and came from varied directions. Thor could sometimes catch a glimpse of Loki’s hood, but not for long. He vanished in the crowd easily, while Thor had difficulty to pass. He growled and clenched his hands into fists.

Suddenly two hands were placed before his eyes by someone behind him.

‘Wake up’, Loki said close to his ear.

But Thor didn’t want to wake up, he wanted to face his brother. He freed himself from his brother’s hold while he turned around. He grabbed Loki at his throat and pushed him to the nearest wall. Thor could see Loki’s bright green eyes glittering like two emerald gemstones under the dark hood. The rest of his face remained a mystery.

‘Wake up, Thor’, Loki repeated when he hit the wall.

Thor felt his body being pulled away from his little brother, but he withstood the force. He pressed his hand closer around Loki’s throat and he was breathing heavily through his nostrils. He was sick of his game! Thor grabbed for the hood.

‘Thor, stop’, Loki pleaded.

‘No’, Thor growled. But when he lowered the hood, he lost his grip on Loki’s throat and his body disappeared in front of his eyes. Only the black cloak remained in his hand.

*

‘Loki!’ Thor screamed, but when he looked again he saw his hand was held tight around Sif’s throat. She looked at him with scared big brown eyes and was gasping for breath. It were Fandral and Volstagg who held him by his shoulders and tried to pull him back.

Once Thor realized he was choking one of his best friends he let go. Sif sagged down against the wall on the floor. Fandral let Thor go and immediately dropped down beside their female companion. Volstagg was still holding him while Thor watched Sif desperately catching for breath.

‘I’m sorry’, he stammered, still not totally understanding what had happened.

‘It must have been a nasty dream’, Volstagg said.

While Thor turned around he freed himself from Volstagg hold. He was in one of their common chambers, where they drank and ate until the late hours. Cups and plates on the table revealed the evidence, but Thor could not remember anything of their joined night. The last thing he could remember was him lying in his own bed and not falling asleep.

‘What happened?’ Thor asked.

‘You almost killed me, that’s what happened’, Sif answered while Fandral was helping her back on her feet again.

‘I didn’t mean to.’

‘Of course you didn’t’, Volstagg said and patted on his shoulder. ‘We can’t control our dreams.’

Thor clenched his hands into fists. ‘It wasn’t a dream.’

‘What was it then?’ Sif asked while she went over to the table to grab something to drink.

Thor didn’t answer her. The vision of the Scarlet Witch seemed like a dream at that time, but it was not. A dream was more random and chaotic, while the enchantment was precisely the opposite. It was meant to give him the exact information she wanted him to have. This time he had been under a spell again.

‘Did something out of the ordinary happen while I was gone?’ Thor had asked the same question to Heimdall, but hoped his friends could tell him more.

‘You already asked us that question, Thor’, Fandral answered. ‘Perhaps you had too much ale this evening. Or are you not accustomed to our drinks anymore?’ He laughed.

Thor pressed his lips together and averted his gaze to the leather sofa where he apparently left Mjolnir. Something was amiss and he hated that he could not put his finger upon it. He could not remember how he got here in the first place and he started to believe that maybe he wasn’t, not really. He still might be placed under a hex.

If only Loki was here. He had great magical knowledge and could surely give him information that would help him somehow. He knew about mind spells, he used the Mind Stone himself once. Furthermore he was well in deceiving and playing tricks, he even played tricks on him a couple of times.

Then a strange notion hit him and he was sure it couldn’t be true. Loki was dead, Thor witnessed him dying himself. Although Loki had pulled off that trick once, he perhaps pulled it off again. Thor was played with like only his little brother could. But if he really was alive, Thor was certain to find out how and why he did not tell him.

*

Thor found himself back in his bedchamber when a silken voice spoke to him again.

‘Brother.’

Thor turned around, but no one was there. ‘Loki, I know it’s you. Why do you hide yourself in the shadows?’

His little brother laughed.

‘Answer me!’ But the only answer he got was Loki’s fading laughter. ‘Are you in danger?’ Thor looked around his chamber. ‘Tell me if you are and I will protect you.’

‘Still keen on playing the big hero, Thor?’ Loki answered. ‘While you know you cannot protect me.’

‘I can always try.’

‘And fail miserably.’

‘You didn’t listen.’

Loki chuckled. ‘You know I always do what I want.’

Thor lowered his eyes. Yes, his little brother had set his own mind and did not follow him like he did when he was younger.

‘Is it true then, are you alive?’ Thor asked, but Loki did not answer him. ‘How? I saw you dying in my arms’, Thor continued with a soft voice.

‘Why all these questions? Aren’t you glad I’m still here?’

‘Of course I’m glad! I wish you just told me sooner.’ Thor sagged down on his bed when no reply came from his brother. ‘Why don’t you show yourself to me? What are you afraid of?’

‘Who says I am afraid?’ Loki said. His voice was again close to his ear.

Thor wanted to turn around, but Loki stopped him. ‘Don’t.’

‘I want to see you!’

Arms slipped under his and hands slid down his chest.

Thor stiffened. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Don’t you want to feel me?’

‘You are my brother.’

‘We both know that’s a lie’, Loki whispered and Thor closed his eyes. His brother’s hands on his body felt wonderful and a gasp escaped from his lips.

When Loki reached his zipper Thor flashed his eyes open. ‘Stop it!’

‘Can’t we just have a little bit of fun?’

‘No, I won’t go further into your madness.’

Abruptly and with force Thor turned around, but he found Loki gone. With a sigh he lay down and closed his eyes.

*

Once more Thor was back at the party with the scantily dressed men and women. He heard the conversation between him and Heimdall again. He also saw a hint of the Infinity Stones, the reason why he came to Asgard in the first place. He was still keen on finding out if there was some dark force behind it that played them all. But Loki’s sly and vicious laughter distracted him. Why was his brother playing with his mind so?

‘Catch me, brother’, Loki said.

Thor turned around and got hold of Loki’s black cloak, but it slipped out of his hand.

‘Missed’, Loki sniggered.

Since it was Loki’s spell he could do what he wanted and alter things. Why then did he show him the enchantment that was first placed upon him by the Scarlet Witch? What was the point?

‘What’s your game, Loki?’

‘I just want a bit of fun, but you clearly don’t understand anything of fun.’

Thor growled. ‘Not your kind of fun.’

‘What’s wrong with it? Can I not do this?’

Loki caressed his cheek. The touch was so gentle. Thor swallowed. He knew it was a distraction and he was willing to find out wherefore.

‘What do you know about the Infinity Stones?’ Thor asked.

Thor felt Loki’s body pressing against his and his arms slid down his chest. ‘What do you want to know?’

Thor closed his eyes and he let out a gasp. ‘Everything.’

‘Then I will tell you’, Loki whispered in his ear. ‘But first let me have some fun.’

*

Thor opened his eyes when Loki slid down his pants and got hold of his cock. He was back in his bedchamber and he was naked. He wanted to pull away from his little brother, but Loki held one arm firm around his waist while the other hand stroked him.

‘Don’t resist me, brother.’

Thor closed his eyes and laid his head against Loki’s shoulder. ‘Why are you doing this?’ Thor managed to ask while Loki was pleasuring him, something he was very skilled at. His cock was hard already.

‘Don’t speak.’

Loki pushed him to his bed and spread Thor’s legs while Thor sat on hands and knees. Loki licked his balls and went with his tongue up to his anus.

‘What are you doing?’ Thor gasped.

‘I said, don’t speak.’

‘But…’

‘Let me have my fun.’

Thor moaned when Loki sucked and licked his balls and moved up to his anus once more. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he breathed heavily. Thor groaned when Loki’s fingers entered him and he clutched onto the sheet. His brother was just hitting the right spot. Once Loki’s hard cock was pushing into his hole, Thor wanted to turn his face and look at him, but Loki grabbed him by his neck and pushed him down into the cushion.

‘Don’t.’

Loki groaned when he entered him. Thor growled. He wanted to fight him, but knew it wasn’t possible. He was subjected to Loki’s mad game, a game he called fun. Thor knew if he let Loki have what he wanted it was still possible he would not tell him what he knew. But he promised he would protect Asgard and the Nine Realms, even if it meant he had to participate in Loki’s depraved game.

When Loki speeded up his thrusts, Thor started to move with him and rub himself against the sheet. Loki dug his nails into his skin and scratched his back. Thor growled once more. His vicious little brother was giving him pleasure, but wasn’t remorseful of giving pain either.

Loki bended over him and brought his mouth close to his ear. ‘Do you like how it feels, brother? Don’t answer that.’ Loki moved up and laughed. ‘I know you do’, he continued when Thor climaxed. He soon followed after.

When Loki moved away from him, Thor sagged down upon the mattress while he caught his breath.

‘Now look to your right’, Loki said.

Thor turned his head and saw Jane lying next to him. She looked severely distressed.

‘Jane’, Thor whispered her name and his eyes grew big. Did she watch them the whole time? Did Loki made her watch?

‘What have you done?’ she asked with a trembling voice.

‘It was just a game’, Thor stammered.

Thor knew it was more than that however. Once Loki had laid his claim upon him, he could hardly resist. He told himself he had played along to get information out of him, but he had not done it unwillingly. He had missed his dear little brother and had ached from his loss. To know he was alive, to _feel_ he was alive was something he longed for even if he did not know it before.

‘You are brothers.’

‘I know, but…’ Thor wanted to reach for her cheek, but when he touched her she dissolved. Thor growled and rose. ‘Brother!’

Loki laughed. Thor saw him walking away while he placed the cloak around his shoulders. He jumped out of bed and ran towards him. ‘I will kill you!’

‘You have to catch me first, brother.’ When Loki looked back Thor saw his green eyes glittering under the dark hood before he disappeared behind two big golden doors.

*

When Thor turned around he was back at the party again. Those golden doors were his focus now. He saw Loki walking between the crowd, his tall figure and the hood gave him away. Thor was convinced he was leading him, convinced Loki would show him what he knew once he would reach the doors. Thor hated the sick game his little brother played with him, letting him think Jane had seen everything what had happened between them. But Thor didn’t know if it really happened in the first place. He couldn’t decipher reality from fantasy anymore.

The women still formed an obstacle to him. They clung to him and pulled at his clothes, but Thor did not let them form a distraction. He fixed his eyes solely upon Loki. Like a snake he slithered a way to the big golden doors. Loki was faster than he, but when Thor wanted to take a shortcut the amount of people who tried to stop him doubled. The only way to keep up was to follow Loki’s exact trail.

Once Thor breached the partying crowd he reached one of the palace gardens. He saw Loki disappearing between the high bushes. Thor growled and followed him. He was losing his patience. He knew the big golden doors he was aiming for were not here. Loki was playing with him again.

‘I am starting to believe you have no real answer for me and you are leading me into the depths of your madness.’

Loki did not answer him. Thor even started to wonder if it was Loki who he was following or just some of his phantoms. But when he looked at the ground he could see Loki’s footsteps squashed the grass. The more Thor observed him the more his little brother seemed like a shadow of the person he once was. He was still tall of course, but with his shoulders bending forward he appeared smaller. He even seemed to vanish underneath the long black cloak.

Thor wondered where he had been these past few years and why he was here now. Asgard was the last place Loki would go to, only if he was in _real_ trouble. The thought that Loki was in danger sickened Thor and he wished he could do something about it. He loved his little brother more than anything in the Nine Realms and wanted to protect him. He clenched his hands into fists. If he would just show his face to him and stop hiding.

Thor stopped. ‘Loki, enough.’

To his surprise Loki stopped as well. Carefully Thor walked towards him.

‘Let me help you, brother, with whatever this is’, Thor said softly and laid his hand on his shoulder. He felt Loki stiffen under his touch. Thor brought his mouth close to his ear. ‘I love you.’

Slowly Loki turned around. Thor reached for his hood and lowered it. He laid his hand on Loki’s tear-stained cheek and his little brother leaned into his touch somewhat. When Thor pressed a kiss on Loki’s forehead he felt his brother’s body tremble.

‘You can’t help me!’ Loki said while he pushed Thor away forcefully.

Thor thought he would stumble backwards, but his back hit against something solid instead. When he turned around he saw the two big golden doors. Without any hesitation he opened them. He was stunned to find his father lying on a big bed. He was clearly in the Odin-sleep since a golden veil was draped over him. With big steps Thor walked towards his father and seated himself next to him. He didn’t know if this was one of Loki’s tricks or if this was reality. If it was the latter, it became clear to him that the one he held as his father was not the real Odin, but this was.

Once Thor laid his hand on his father’s cheek the golden veil disappeared and the king stirred. When Odin opened his eye he smiled softly.

‘My son, you have returned.’

Thor frowned. ‘Father, what happened? Why are you here and not on your throne?’

Odin sat up and Thor saw sadness in his eye. ‘I felt immense grief when your mother passed away, but when the guard told me Loki died as well I could not bear it and fell into the Odin-sleep. I felt you leaving Asgard also and feared I would not wake-up anymore. Still, there was always something that held me here.’

‘Did you point out a deputy?’

Odin shook his head. ‘You are, everybody knows that.’

Worry struck Thor then, for he knew what had happened. It wasn’t Odin, his father, who let him leave Asgard, but Loki, his brother, pretending to be the All-Father. It was all one big trick and everybody fell for it. Heimdall even had warned him something was amiss. Loki played it so well and would have played it still if not something greater was going on. Loki still didn’t tell him what he knew about the Infinity Stones and Thor’s worry grew bigger.

‘Loki isn’t dead father.’

Odin frowned. ‘He isn’t?’

‘I tricked you all, didn’t I?’ It was Loki who appeared in the doorway. ‘It was immensely funny.’

‘Loki?’ Odin whispered.

Loki clamped his hands together and looked at Thor and Odin with big eyes. ‘But I fear it’s all too late now.’

Thor rose. ‘What do you mean?’

Loki shook his head.

‘What do you know about the Infinity Stones?’ Thor pressed on.

Tears streamed down Loki’s face. ‘It’s all too late’, he whispered.

Thor reached for his cheek at the same time Loki whirled his long black cloak around his body. Thor grabbed a piece of his robe, but felt the smooth fabric slid out of his hand and Loki disappeared into the thin air.

‘No!’ Thor yelled and stared into the long empty hall. He had been right, Loki was in danger and maybe brought others in danger as well. If only he could go after him and get him back. He would strangle him first and made him talk, but he would embrace him as well and hold onto him tightly.

Thor tightened his jaw and clenched his hands into fists when he felt tears moisten his eyes. He wished their game had lasted longer, for somehow joy had come back into his life. When he felt a hand press on his shoulder he turned around and looked into his father’s eye.

‘Tell me about the Infinity Stones, my son.’


End file.
